Maelstrom
by repent then sin more
Summary: 90 years after the turn of the century; the power is turned off; all non renwable resources have run out and the world is set for disaster. One lady was left with the responsibility of helping planet earth- MIA.... or is she? Dun dun Duuun


MAELSTROM  
90 years had passed since the turn of the century, most expected their lives to advance with it. 3 months ago, the power was turned off. Britain's energy sources had reached breaking point, the government had realised the kind of situation they were in and called an immediate blackout. Since then everyone has been searching for new ways to light up the country again; until that time Britain hold's its breath.  
"This is a government approved message provided for the safety of the citizens of Britain. It has been ninety-one days since the blackout, the death toll stands at two-thousand-eight-hundred and seventy-two. The government says that they are still researching new energy sources, and are near a break though. This message will repeat very two hours. Thank you for your patience." The announcement came out from small metal speakers on top of a car; a black land rover, definite government issue. The cars were placed all around the city, to keep everyone safe; or so the citizens were told. The truth was, they were there to keep an eye on everyone. The day the lights went out, an anarchy unseen before arose from the darkness.  
Without warning all power went out, at first people thought it was just a power cut, after a few hours rumours arose and panic began to set in. The county was torn; half of its inhabitants were waiting it out, hiding: praying for security. The other half took the opportunity and began to fight, steal; every shop within the inner city was broken into and stolen from, people even began fighting over what they had stolen, through some sort of possession. The chaos continued for days, many too scared to leave their own home; many killed in their own home. Word had spread; no more power would be used until renewable sources were found. That in itself was no big issue but due to the terror and fright given by the blackout anyone with any kind of self sufficient power was killed, people blamed them for knowing or even causing Britain's lack of power.  
Within the inner city of London just near Camden, two sisters went on their way to work. Emilie, the older of the two, was an athletic girl with short, black hair, cycling alongside her was Sam, the younger sister (by one year) a shorter girl but still very athletic she also had short hair but it was golden blonde. Due to the lack of power there were few jobs available so there was very little money circulating for the average people of Britain, this meant that home ownership was very low, like most people Sam and Emilie were squatters, they paid crooked cops to turn a blind eye, so they could live peacefully with a roof over their heads. Their 'home' was a large un -finished block of flats; they lived there with hundreds of other squatters, all just trying to get by. Sam's hair shone brightly in the sun as they turned the corner sharply while nearing their destination. After a short fifteen minute bike ride the girls had arrived. From the outside the office resembled a dark stingy bar with very few customers, but once they lifted the large, rusty door a great light radiated from the inside. The roof was made entirely of windows, and there were candles set up strategically around the room for when the sun went in. The blackout was supposed to be the darkest time for England, but in their own little community the girls and their friends had created their very own paradise.  
"what's the latest?" Emilie quizzed a young woman, only slightly older than herself. " the usual, darkness and despair" the woman replied cheerfully, followed by a very smug grin. Sam followed Emilie past the woman, "Just the way we like it". The sisters went to the front desk of the office and collected some parcels each. "I guess I'll see you later then?" Sam asked before cycling off with the parcels. "Next announcement's a good time for me", Emilie replied before cycling away back around the corner. While most jobs used to require energy, some began thriving after the blackout. The two sisters worked for a delivery company, the fastest way to get news around in 'modern times', or so the workers of parcel express liked to think so. Sam preferred this line of work, she found it strangely relaxing and she knew deep down it was the best she would get in her life. Although most people wouldn't admit it, England was stuck, at the point of no return and up the creek without a paddle. The government had been trying to too long and getting to few results for anyone to have any spark of hope, instead people adjusted. Although everyone complained and hated life how it was a few were secretly happy about it, all records were lost and people started again after the blackout; that's what Emilie and Sam loved about it so much.  
"Mum are you really going to save the world?"Emilie sat on her mother's lap in awe. Her mother laughed to herself then replied, "we may have to wait a while but if I don't speak up then England will end up completely powerless" The mother sat on the terrace with her two daughters, full of complete admiration.  
Emilie's first delivery was at a supposedly abandoned warehouse, she assumed it would be another squatter's home; she was right. "I got a package for Mr Pickering", she shouted through the warehouse. One old man stood up and began walking over to her. He was quite tall and very lanky, but he didn't have the usual look of despair, his clothes however matched perfectly the common attire of the century so far; ragged. Without speaking he signed for the package with a knowledgeable smile and walked away. While walking away he looked back at Emilie and said "Don't worry, darkness often ends is radiant light". Emilie smiled back and left.  
"I'm sorry but it's a risk we have to take, otherwise we will simply run ourselves into the ground" . Emilie and Sam were sat in the wings waiting for their mother, today she was telling everyone about her plan to keep Britain in the light. Emilie had just dropped her pen and was about to pick it up when she was picked up, by her mother. "It'll all be fine now dear, don't worry,"  
Sam had finished long before Emilie and had decided to surprise her with a hot coffee (one of today's luxuries). The announcement began again and Sam let out a deep sigh, most citizens found the announcements a nuisance, but to Sam it was simply a constant reminder of failure. The sun was starting to set, they had a good few hours before it did but when it did they liked to be safe, at home. At night crime became first nature and anyone silly enough to be caught outside then would surely never do it again, if they weren't killed. The crime rate had gotten so bad even the police had given up trying to stop the fights and murders and crimes that surrounded the capital city of Britain. When Emilie finally arrived back from her delivery she Sam and a group of her co-workers went to the park. They sat there for a while just talking and drinking, complaining about the hard tough times that they were being faced with.  
"I don't understand I thought you were going to stop it!" Sam cried. "I am honey, I just need to be there to help" Her mother replied, softly. Even she had not foreseen that she would have to leave her daughters. Emilie looked up at her mother, her bags in hand and whispered "Mummy, you'll come back from mars won't you, you'll be safe there won't you?". The girls and their mother stood by the door, all to emotional to talk, instead they hugged; for the greater good of things she knew she had to leave, but for her heart she knew it would kill her to do so. "I love you both, look after each other, and be ready with lots of hugs for when mummy comes back ok?". The little girls nodded gently while the tears streamed down their face, they continued to wave long after she was gone.  
Eventually the friends had left and Sam and Emilie were left looking up at the sky, lying there both secretly hoping to catch a glimpse of their mother just one more time. The sun was nearly set and the sisters decided to head home, they had meat tonight, a rare commodity since the blackout but they tried to eat it at least once a week, it would have to be the eaten the day they bought it though, another setback of having no power. Looking out from their flat they could see the whole city. Unspoiled and unblemished a blanket of darkness covered the world, releasing all stress and anxiety for one short moment every night, the world was simply a peaceful place to be. The moon glistened in the sky and its light bounced off various rooftops, the slight wind sent the trees whispering excitedly to each other, and the littered streets seemed still and quiet, until the next day.  
Sam couldn't sleep, she had never been a heavy sleeper. Every night her older sister would say goodnight and be asleep within the hour, it was different for Sam; no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't turn off her brain. Every night her life seemed to repeat itself right before her eyes, every night leaving her with too many unanswered questions. Her mother had been a renowned scientist, she believed that humans would be able to move to mars, its atmosphere had long resembled that of the early earth, but her mother had told her a few years ago that it had reached the stage where humans could survive there. She had persuaded everyone and all the remaining fuel was used to send her and a large crew to mars. A few years after her mother had left communication with the crew was lost, and the blackout came. Her mother had used the last supply of fuel on her mission, and so she was blamed for the blackout, Sam and Emilie changed their names and identity; then for a short while lost themselves in the process. Now they would repeat the same rituals every day, and every day waiting for some morsel of hope, some spark of light.

"This is a government approved message provided for the safety of the citizens of Britain. It has been ninety-two days since the blackout, the death toll stands at two-thousand-eight-hundred and eighty-five. Yesterday the government received a transmission from the mars expedition crew, it has since been reported that the crew are staying on mars, our new home. Aircrafts will be leaving from ten o'clock today and every half an hour. Citizens are advised to pack only their clothes and essential items, for their journey. This message will repeat every ten minutes. Thank you for your patience". A short silence followed the morning announcement; the sisters were already on their way home to pack, to see their mother. Excited welled within them and just like the day she had left they both began to cry. They boarded the aircraft together and with their friends, their new family, a new life. The only thought that was going through the sister's heads was their mother, their light at the end of the tunnel, their saving grace.  
One other thought however appeared to the rest of England's citizens; would they learn from their mistakes and truly create a utopia, after being given second chance would they accept their mistakes and create a new life rid of that pain and suffering then had caused. Only time would tell.


End file.
